We Found Love
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Sequel to 'At The Beginning'. Jesse and Rachel struggle through inevitable obstacles in their relationship as they try to survive another year together. Set for season 2. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.** If I did, Jesse St. James would be loving it up with Rachel in New York for season 4 instead of this Brody character. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure the guy means well but... Seriously? St. Berry. St. Berry. I don't understand what part of that RIB doesn't understand. Haha. Anyways, I just wanted to thank all my faithful followers for _At The Beginning._ This sequel is for you guys! I love you all and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D

* * *

_"How are they?" Rachel asked, standing up quickly and walking halfway through the hospital waiting room toward Jesse. His head was low and his eyes were red._

_"They're both in surgery right now. The nurses don't know anything yet."_

_"Oh, Jesse..." Rachel wrapped her arms around him, trying her hardest to comfort him. She felt guilty- not for almost sleeping with Jesse- but for distracting him when he could've gotten the call so much sooner. His uncle had to call Rachel's cell because Jesse had left his downstairs. "I'm so, so sorry." she whispered._

_Jesse buried his face in her neck. "It's not your fault any of this happened, Rachel."_

_"Tell me what I can do." she said._

_He smiled small. "Be here with me."_

_Rachel sighed, closing her eyes and hugging him tighter. "Always."_

* * *

"...Up here, come on. Focus!" Jacob Ben Israel commanded like a wimp, holding up a big sign. The halls of McKinley High were filled with returning students and fresh meat. It was, to say the least, a buffet for new reputations and new rumors. "Hello, there. This is a video over any Glee club dish that you're dying to know!" He held up a thumbs up before walking to find his first victim.

"Rachel, tell us your opinion on the rumor about how incredibly difficult it is to work with you."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I resent that rumor- I'm fairly easy to work with- right, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Well, as her best-friend I can answer that: yes."

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Enough of that! Tell us about your big gay summer!" Jacob asserted.

Kurt gave him a bland look and stared straight into the camera. "I find that phrase highly offensive and I refuse to answer your stupid question, Jacob Ben Israel."

Rachel shook her head. "Although I agree with Kurt on that note, I've got to clear up the rumor that Jesse and I broke up- we did not. We've been dating all summer." she smiled big.

* * *

"Will Schuester, how do you respond to a recent post on my blog saying that your glee club song selection sound like they come from a drag queen's iPod?"

Mr. Schuester looked at him with a questionable look. "Well, I try to do something for everybody. 25 percent of show tunes, 25 percent hip-hop, 25 percent classic rock-"

Jacob turned to the camera. "And a hundred percent gay."

* * *

"Confirm or deny the rumor that, because you knocked up Quinn Fabray last year, you spent all your pool cleaning money on a Vasectomy."

Puck sighed and placed down his deodorant. "That's not true. But, I will tell you that I'll be more responsible in the future."

"Okay. Is it true that you're suffering from a crippling depression because you're now trapped in a relationship with Ms. Fabray and a bastard baby?"

Puck's eyes squinted and his fist came into contact with the camera guy.

* * *

"How has your life changed since the birth of your bastard child?"

Quinn turned slowly from closing her locker. "Say that again about my daughter and you'll be tasting my foot up your ass." she let out a deep breath and shook her head. "But, aside from that, it's been good. I'm happy to be back and I'm a lot less hormonal so there's not any crying."

Jacob didn't pay much attention to Quinn. "How was your summer?" His eyes drifted to Santana's chest and the Latina scoffed.

"My eyes are up here, Jew-Fro and it was uneventful."

Brittany leaned forward a bit, "People thought I was on vacation but really I spent my summer lost in the sewers..."

* * *

"What can you say about the rumor that you two are dating?"

"Because we're both Asian? That's racist!" Tina scolded.

Mike nodded. "Totally racist."

The camera guy managed to capture their hands searching for each other just as Artie rounded the corner, looking rather upset.

* * *

"Did you know that there's a forum on my blog of students begging you to stop rapping?"

Mr. Schue's smile faded. "Kids don't like it when I rap?"

* * *

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Rachel asked over the phone.

"I've been better. My mom's doctor says that she's recovering just fine." Jesse sighed through the speaker. He dodged a student walking by and rolled his eyes. The UCLA cafeteria was packed today.

"Thank God." Rachel said.

"How's your first day of school, anyway?" Jesse asked.

Rachel sighed into her phone, running a hand through her hair. "Aside from being stalked by Jacob Ben Israel, it's been okay. Nobody has slushied me yet so today is a good day."

"Good because if somebody slushied you I'd have to kill them."

"And if you keep up this overprotective persona I might just suffocate myself." Rachel joked as the bell rang. "I gotta go."

"I love you," Jesse said.

Rachel smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"We get it Mr. Schue, everybody still hates us." Kurt said. "So we're plankton on the high school food chain. Who cares?"

"Kurt's right, Mr. Schue." Mercedes said. "We're family now and it doesn't matter what other people think."

"I'm really happy that you guys have all bonded but the problem is that all this negative stuff is keeping other students from auditioning."

"Good. Why do we need more members?"

"Well, since Matt transferred we only have eleven members. And if we want to go to Nationals, if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline- we have to from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Schuester is right, you guys. You didn't see Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, they were epic."

But that might've been because of Jesse. Rachel added silently.

"We're going to need more voices if we're going to beat them."

Finn shot up from his chair, walking to stand next to Rachel. "I'm with Rachel."

"Ew." Brittany whispered.

Finn let his hand wander to Rachel's waist and she immediately froze before stepping aside, causing his hand to drop.

"I like your enthusiasm guys. Nationals is in New York this year and we are going." Mr. Schuester said, nodding.

There were inputs of excitement and Rachel sighed, liking the fact that, despite all the drama from last year, things were starting to look good for this time around. And this was her Junior year of high school. This year and the next were the times to make a difference- to start and make all her dreams come true. So Jesse wouldn't be by her side physically but she was determined to make it the best of the current situation.

_This year. This is year I'm focusing on my path to stardom. It's my time to shine even brighter than before._

* * *

"You performed 'Empire State of Mind'?" Jesse repeated.

Rachel chuckled. "It didn't have any effect. What else could you expect from McKinley?"

"Well, I think you already know my distaste about that school," he commented. "Which, if I might add, I will never understand. Why don't you just transfer?"

"Because A.) Vocal Adrenaline is led by my birth mother and it's full of jerks who think they're too good for anything else. B.)Where would I transfer to and C.) I really think New Directions could go to Nationals this year as long as we stay focused. There was just too much drama last year what with Quinn's baby, the Finn situation and let's not forget the fact that most of the team hated your guts."

"How could I forget? Don't they still hate me because you lost Regionals?"

"Yes- Yes they do," Rachel giggled.

"So, where are you now?" Jesse questioned, throwing his bag on his bed. He'd gotten a single room so he wouldn't have to worry about roommates.

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm at home... In bed."

"Oh?" he asked incredulously. "Are you getting ready to sleep?"

"Yes... But it's really warm in here so I'm sleeping in my cami and booty shorts."

Jesse swallowed. "Are you, now?"

"Yes; but do you know what would make it better?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel smiled, "If you were here with me. I miss you."

Jesse sat on the edge of his own bed, staring at nothing in particular. "I miss you too. Did you guys manage to recruit anybody with singing in the courtyard?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No. Nobody has signed up yet but I did catch one girl looking a bit interested. I'm planning to hunt her down tomorrow and get her to audition. I told them we needed more voices if we were going to even make it past Regionals."

"Believe me, Rachel. With you leading that team, they're bound to make it to Nationals." he licked his lips. "Which I heard were in New York this year."

"I know!" Rachel squeaked. "I can't wait for it. Ugh, I need New York, Jesse. I crave it."

"I know you do, it's all you ever talk about."

"Does that make me self-centered?" Rachel asked on a less lighter note. "To talk about my ambitions like that?"

Jesse thought for a moment. "I think that talking about it makes you more determined. Sometimes others might not understand your habits but coming from a person who thinks just the same, I understand. So, no. It doesn't make you self- centered. Just very ambitious."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

Rachel blinked. "How do you always manage to make me feel better?"

"Well, I'm not sure, Rachel. Can you answer if I ask the same thing?"

"Not sure if I could, actually." she smiled. "It's getting pretty late over here. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Rach."

"Night, Jesse."

* * *

Rachel was currently hanging up sign- up sheets in the girls bathroom when the person of interest walked in: Sunshine Corazon. Otherwise known as the girl who seemed interested in joining glee club.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but see you admire me the other day in the courtyard and I was wondering maybe you wanted to join glee?"

Sunshine's eyebrows knitted together as she took out her ear-buds. "I'm sorry, what?"

Rachel blinked. "Oh, you don't speak English. Okay... Um, You like me sing. You like me sing very much."

"Um... I totally speak English..." Sunshine mumbled but Rachel passed it off.

"I even did a little research on you, you're a foreign exchange student named Sunshine Corazon because you're from the Philippines where it's sunny everyday-"

"Except for the monsoons."

"Listen, Sunshine." Rachel stated, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We need chorus members. People to stand behind me and stare at me with moved wet eyes as I sing my solos. So, I encourage you to audition for glee club. Glee club is fun. Swaying in background can be fun." she made her voice sound as if she were talking to a kindergartener. It was downright offensive to Sunshine. Well, that and a bit funny to witness.

"Okay." Sunshine said. "Thank you."

Rachel smiled and patted her shoulder, moving to go hang up more posters. And that's where it all went downhill.

_**Hello, hello, baby**_

_**You called, I can't hear a thing**_

_**I have got no service**_

_**In the club, you see, see**_

Rachel slowly stood up, her heart beating faster as Sunshine's voice. It was good. Too good.

_**Wha-Wha-What did you say?**_

_**Oh, you're breaking up on me**_

_**Sorry, I cannot hear you**_

_**I'm kinda busy**_

In fact, it was so good that the only thing Rachel could think about was how Sunshine posed as a threat to her solos. Her stardom. Her moments.

_**K-kinda busy**_

Rachel interjected out loud with her diva side taking over.

_**K-kinda busy**_

Sunshine reiterated cautiously.

_**Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy**_

Rachel moved swiftly toward where the girl was standing, moving beside her and looking at herself in the mirror as she attempted to scare the girl away with her talent.

_**Just a second**_

_**It's my favorite song they're gonna play**_

_**And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh**_

_**You should've made some plans with me**_

_**You knew that I was free**_

_**And now you wont stop calling me**_

_**I'm kinda busy**_

It failed; Sunshine looked like she was having a blast at tormenting Rachel. Okay, so that was a bit too dramatic but that was how it felt- Rachel was feeling overly threatened at this girl taking the spotlight.

_**Stop callin', stop callin'**_

_**I don't wanna think anymore**_

Sunshine was smiling. Smiling at this impromptu sing- off. Rachel was trying her best to intimidate her but nothing was working.

_**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**_

_**Stop callin', stop callin'**_

_**I don't wanna talk anymore**_

_**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**_

They broke from moving in circles and Rachel moved away from the girl. This whole intimidation thing was definitely not working.

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**Stop telephonin' me!**_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**I'm busy-**_

Sunshine stopped abruptly as Coach Sylvester walked in, angry. "Shut up!" The girls stood there awkwardly as she left and Rachel sighed.

"That was fun. I'd love to join your club! When are auditions?"

Rachel gulped. Way to go, Berry. "Let me get back to you, okay?"

Sunshine nodded and Rachel quickly walked out of the restroom, feeling angry that whenever she tried to do something good it ended up biting her in the ass.

* * *

"So, is that a men's sweater...?" Mercedes questioned to Kurt as he finished his run on the piano.

"Fashion has no gender." he answered.

Rachel walked in and quickly shut the top of the piano keys, causing the duo to jump slightly.

"Ladies, we have a problem. There's a new student at this school named Sunshine Corazon who is a filipino and shorter than me. Which I didn't think was possible and is very unnerving."

"Okay... So... I'm going to go now." Mercedes said, jumping up from the bench.

Rachel stopped her. "Wait! And, she has a remarkable voice. I'm just- I'm very worried, is all. Not for myself but for my lesser teammates who don't get as many solos. So, I paid a hundred dollars to Azimio and Karofsky to brutally slushy us by her locker so that it'll scare her off and ensure that she doesn't sign up."

Kurt's mouth dropped wide open.

"That's awful!" Mercedes accused. "You're awful!"

"But... Solos. I mean, it's-"

Kurt shook his head. "Look, Rachel. Mercedes and I are about as self- involved as they come but more than anything, we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline. If there's someone at the school who can help us do that then they're in."

There was a moment of silence before Rachel nodded. "Okay, you guys have a point."

"Yes, we do." Kurt said.

"I'll go up to Sunshine right now and tell her to audition. It's the right thing to do. Even if she manages to take away all of our solos."

Kurt and Mercedes shared a worried look but said nothing as Rachel walked out.

"Do you think that she...?"

They both shook their heads in unison. "Nah."

* * *

_"You're rejoining the Cheerios?" Puck asked slowly, putting Beth down in her crib. Since Beth's birth, Quinn had moved back in with her mother who, ironically, had divorced her father. Things were better between the two Fabray women. Having a baby seemed to have brought Quinn a whole lot closer to her mother... Who although hadn't completely warmed up to Puck yet, still allowed him to spend extra time at the house for Beth._

_Quinn sighed. "Look, I know what you're thinking: it's a bad idea and it's full of jerks. But I missed out on being who I was last year because I got pregnant with Beth. These last two years are what really matter, Puck. I'm doing this."_

_Puck shrugged. "I guess if that's what you want then okay. I mean, I rejoined the football team so... I guess there's no foul, right?"_

_Quinn smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips lightly. "Exactly."_

So that's how she found herself wearing her old Cheerios uniform as she walked down the halls. She felt.. Good. Powerful and untouchable like she had before getting pregnant. She loved Beth, there was no doubt about that but she was still a teenager. She needed to live her life. Quinn could feel the eyes of the students on her, whispering about how she looked as if she'd never had a baby before.

It was amazing... Until Santana pushed her into the nearest locker. Automatically, she pushed the Latina back.

"You did this to me! You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Santana accused.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You get a surgery to remove your appendix, you got a boob job!"

"Yup, sure did!" Santana shouted, slapping Quinn across the face. She gasped, shaking her head.

"You can't hit me!"

Santana sneered, "Oh, sure I can! Unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!"

Quinn screeched, shoving her. Santana grabbed her by her pony tail, throwing her down to the floor. And just as she was about launch again Mr. Schue interjected, pulling both girls apart.

"Enough!" he shouted. "What happened to all of us being a family?"

"Oh, please!" Santana said. "She has a family, she's a mother."

"Walk away!" Quinn shouted. "And tighten up your pony before you get to class!"

* * *

_You know, if you do this you can't take it back._ Rachel thought silently, typing a specific address into the computer. Results popped up and she nodded, picking one location and pressing the print icon. As she walked to retrieve her paper, she slowed down, her hand moving to her pocket to retrieve her phone. Her hand stopped short and she sighed._ Do you really need to run everything by Jesse first? Be an independent woman, Rachel. She's threatening your stardom._

She picked up the paper and swallowed. It was now or never.

* * *

"Tell me this isn't true, Rachel." Mr. Schuester scolded.

"She could have _died._" Tina added.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Look, I didn't send her to an _active _crack-house. Besides, how did you guys find out in the first place?"

"The Asian community is very tight." Mike explained.

Mr. Schuester let out a breath. "I just don't get it- you're better than this."

"No," Tina said. "She's an ambitious little freak who'll do anything to hold onto her power."

Rachel opened her mouth slightly then shut it again. She looked down, feeling shame wash through her.

Is that what they think of me? Is that all I am to them? A controlling freak who wants power?

"It's just that I love you guys so much... I didn't want anything to change." she stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "I was wrong.. Before. About wanting new members. It'll throw off the whole group dynamic." she licked her lips. "Tina. Mike. What if Sunshine can dance? Then your contributions to glee will be more insignificant than they already are now." there was a pause before she spoke again. "I did this for you guys."

Mr. Schue didn't look pleased. "Whatever your motivations, you need to make this right, Rachel."

* * *

Rachel ended up apologizing to Sunshine and begging her to audition for real this time. So that's how they found themselves sitting in the auditorium, waiting for her to start.

"Hi. I'm Sunshine Corazon and I'll be singing 'Listen' from the movie Dreamgirls."

"It was on Broadway first," Rachel added softly. She was shushed and she bit her lips.

_**Listen to the song here in my heart**_

_**A melody I start but can't complete**_

Rachel looked down. She felt like a monster for sabotaging Sunshine. Nobody had ever done that to her... She just didn't adapt well to change. A new person meant a new dynamic and it would be a while until she adapted to the change.

_**Listen to the sound from deep within**_

_**It's only beginning to find release**_

Jesse looked at his father's picture. He'd kept the family portrait despite his internal protesting. That night at the hospital was the first time in a long time since he'd seen his two siblings. They looked the way he felt- like a wreck. The sudden accident of their father seemed like a burden and a relief. He knew that was a horrible thing to say but the man was a monster. A devil in his own ways. As far as Jesse could tell, he'd never had any redeeming qualities.

_**Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard**_

_**They will not be pushed aside and turned**_

_**Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen**_

The air was slightly chilly as Anne St. James stood in front of her father's gravestone. Her brother, Grant, had gone off back to Dalton. And she, against her mother's will, decided to stay in Akron with her uncle until her mother could find a house and a better job. After all, since her brother Jesse had gone off to UCLA, they had a spare room. Why? Because even though she now stared at her estranged father's resting place, she wanted to be closer to him. Even if he'd been a grade A alpha male douche bag.

_**Listen**_

_**I am alone at a crossroads**_

_**I'm not at home in my own home**_

_**And I've tried and tried**_

_**To say what's on my mind**_

_**You should have known oh**_

She hated her father. He'd cheated and lied to her mom. Granted, Anne's mother had been the other woman and of that affair, Anne and Grant were the result of it. Jesse, her half-brother who was three years older, seemed to gotten it the worst. He'd had to live with the jerk. But she wasn't sorry for it, Jesse seemed to be doing well because of it. But Anne.. She was lost. She had no idea where to go from this. In fact, the only think Jesse had told her before he left for California was to follow her ambitions.

Did Anne have ambitions? Yes. She wanted to sing. She wanted people to listen to her voice on the radio. After all, singing seemed to be the only escape.

_**Now I'm done believing you**_

_**You don't know what I'm feeling**_

_**I'm more than what**_

_**You've made of me**_

_**I followed the voice, you gave to me**_

_**But now I've gotta find my own**_

_**You should have listened**_

_**I don't know where I belong**_

_**But I'll be moving on**_

_**If you don't, if you won't**_

Rachel shouldn't have done what she did. It was wrong and as reluctant as she was to admit it, Jesse was her reasonable side. She couldn't really be without him. But how could she keep going day by day knowing he was so far away? What if he met somebody better than her? They'd talked about it before he left but that still didn't ease her mind. No matter what he said, she'd always be waiting for the other shoe to drop.

_**Listen to the song here in my heart**_

_**A melody I start, but I will complete**_

_**Oh now I am done believing you**_

_**You don't know not what I am feeling**_

_**I'm more than what you've made of me**_

_**I followed the voice you think you gave to me**_

Anne closed the front door to be greeted by her uncle.

"You ready to start you first day at Carmel tomorrow?"

She sighed, brushing back a lock of brown hair. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"I don't want to go to Carmel. Jesse advised me that there's a more.. accepting person at McKinley."

"McKinley? Jesse told us he despised that school because of their narrow-mindedness."

"Yeah, he mentioned that. But he also mentioned that there's somebody who might help me break out of my shell. His girlfriend, Rachel?"

Her uncle nodded. "Yes, he did mention that Rachel would be a junior this year. I suppose if that's what you really want, me and your aunt can drive you there tomorrow."

_**But now I got to find my own**_

_**My Own.**_

* * *

_Not a lot of St. Berry, I know. Keep in mind that he's a thousand miles away from her right now and the only forms of communication will be technologically wise. No worries though, they won't be far apart forever. And as for Anne, Jesse's half- sister, I'm not sure yet if she'll be a permanent primary character or if I should just tell her story and get it over with. I feel as if she and Grant could add a lot more depth to the story and to Jesse's background rather than leaving him at the level he was in the previous story. I don't know. Could you guys end up liking or relating to this character? Let me know and review please!_

_-Fanatic4Fiction_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nor its characters. Sorry, not sorry.**

_Long absence, I know. I had school stuff to worry about. Sorry. I haven't given up on this story- I'm writing and editing it as fast as I can! Just stay with me, guys! Reviews are a much needed motivator so don't forget to review! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

The halls of McKinley High were packed as Anne made her way towards her new locker. She felt so strange being in another new school- after all, that seemed to be a routine for her.

Why?

_Because you never fit in._ _Nobody ever talks to you and that's why you'd rather hide away where you won't get hurt. _She thought silently, chewing the inside of her cheek as she found her locker next to a blonde kid with an abnormally huge mouth.

"Whoa. You new here?" he asked her, shutting his locker.

Anne opened her mouth then shut it again. Ugh. She hated her nerves. So she opted to just nod.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Me too. Fun, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically. When she didn't respond, he held his hand out. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Uh- I'm Anne." she said, her voice dying down at the last syllable. The blonde kid, Sam, shook her hand.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

Anne just nodded again as he began to walk away from her.

_Way to look like a total freak._ she thought again. _Well, what else could I say? Words always seem to escape me when a stranger talks to me. It happens._

Anne sighed in frustration, turning to open her locker.

* * *

"Can anybody tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr. Schuester asked, turning away from the whiteboard.

Brittany smiled. "He discovered America."

"...Close but not quite. He did however right a song called 'Sailing'."

Kurt shifted his weight. "I have a bad feeling about this lesson."

"Never heard about him; don't want to hear about him." Tina sassed.

Mr. Schue ignored her. "Some people think of easy listening as a bad thing but I disagree. You guys are good with being over-the-top and all that jazz but good music can also be under control." he handed each member sheet music. "It can be restrained. It doesn't always have to attack an audience."

"How can you be caught between the moon and New York? Aren't they like, a hundred miles apart?" Finn questioned. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's a poetic form of speaking, Finn. It's not suppose to be literal."

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Schue, if I may? It's not that we don't love your musical lessons enough to spend all week on this silky smooth contemporary and all but as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However, there's a Facebook campaign that sweltered over five members asking that for this Homecoming assembly the McKinley High Glee Club do... And wait for it," he paused for dramatic effect. "Ms. Britney Spears."

It didn't take long for heads to start nodding. "Yo, Spears is fierce, y'all." Artie said.

"No- sorry Kurt. I don't think she's a very good role model."

"But Mr. Schue, we literally grew up with her." Rachel voiced in.

Tina nodded. "And she's literally the reason why I wanted to become a performer-"

"I don't want to do Britney." Brittany whispered.

Kurt gasped. "Why no 'Britney' Brittany?"

"Because my name is also Britney Spears."

Heads turned to her in puzzlement.

"What?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes chided.

"My middle name is Susan and my last name is Pierce. So that makes me Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany Spierce." she sighed. "I've lived in Britney Spears' shadow my whole life. I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope you will all respect that I want glee club to remain a space where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears."

Silence.

"Well, there you have it guys. It's been decided. No Britney." Mr. Schuester finalized.

Everyone except Brittany groaned.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked Finn as they walked down the halls.

"I'm just bummed I got kicked off the football team for trying to help Artie." Finn said, reaching his locker. "Now Sam's the quarterback."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess." Rachel answered. "But to be honest, the football team is overrated."

Finn's head snapped to her like she'd just dissed him solely.

"What? I'm just trying to be honest." Rachel defended.

"Hey dwarf. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you dress like one of the bait girls on 'To Catch A Predator'?" Santana teased as she walked past them.

"Yeah, also I'm more talented than you." Brittany commented.

Rachel looked down when she heard Finn laugh. "You could have said something, Finn. I thought we were friends."

He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "Well, Santana has a point." When she stared at him in disbelief, he added, "What? Just trying to be honest?"

Rachel swallowed back as she stopped breathing in an attempt to halt the tears. When she was sure that he'd rounded the corner, she sighed and turned to leave in the opposite direction.

"Rachel?" a voice asked.

She turned and faced a younger girl with brown hair and gray eyes.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Anne St. James. I'm Jesse's sister."

* * *

"You transferred here from a private school?" Rachel repeated in question as Anne stirred her milkshake. They were at the local cafe, trying to get to know each other better.

Anne nodded. Rachel had begun to notice that Anne was a person of few words and whenever she spoke, it was always low. For what reasons? She had no clue nor did she want to ask and risk imposing Anne's privacy on the first day.

"So where's Grant, your other brother?" Rachel asked.

Anne blinked. "He's still enrolled in Dalton."

_Talk. _Anne commanded to herself.

"I'm sorry if I'm not speaking much.. I get really nervous in front of strangers."

Rachel nodded. "I understand. You don't need to apologize but considering I'm an extremely talkative person, it'll help us both if we talk about the same."

"Okay." Anne responded. "So... What is there to do around here, anyway?"

"In Lima?" Rachel pursed her lips and looked around. "You know, I'm not exactly sure, either."

Anne chuckled and Rachel smiled. It seemed like getting Anne to speak up was getting easier so that was a good thing.

* * *

_"Why didn't you give me a heads up about your _sister?" _Rachel screeched into the phone. "I could've prepared- what if somebody had slushied me, Jesse? I would have scared her off!"_

_"Relax," Jesse chuckled through the __web-cam.__ "I didn't tell you because I was still hazy on whether or not my uncle would actually let her transfer to McKinley."_

_Rachel huffed, letting go of her anger as she looked at her boyfriend through the computer screen. "I miss you being here. This whole Skype thing just isn't the same."_

_"I know, you've told me about a hundred times, Rach."_

_She smiled sadly. "Santana commented on my wardrobe today. Finn laughed."_

_Jesse frowned. After knowing Rachel for a year, he'd gotten used to the eccentric and... Different styles she put on. But they had never bothered him before, in fact, it was one of the many things he loved about her. "Do I need to murder him when I come back for the holidays?"_

_"I don't think that'll stop the whole school from making fun of how I dress, Jesse." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I just... I wish I could be somebody that isn't a freak. I just want to fit in."_

_He looked at her __incredulously.__ "With your talent? I'm sorry Rachel but that's not possible. I'm afraid you'll be standing out for the rest of your life- of which I hope includes me."_

_Her heart fluttered when he said that, making her blush slightly. "I hope so, too." she combed through her hair nervously. "But since Kurt has been nagging Mr. Schuester to do Britney Spears, I was thinking I could gather some inspiration from her. After all, she's an iconic symbol for boldness."_

_Jesse sighed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Rachel. If you dress promiscuously then guys will definitely get the wrong idea."_

_"But I don't care about what those other guys think, I've only got eyes for you." Rachel explained. "I'm just sick of Santana making fun of my sweaters. They're not that bad, right?"_

_"No- absolutely not." Jesse answered. "I don't think there's anything wrong with how you dress, Rachel. I like that maybe you want to expand your wardrobe and all but... I don't want you to change who you are, okay?"_

_She nodded. "I understand and I promise you I won't."_

_"And about Anne... Just help her break out of her shell, okay? She needs somebody to lean on. Somebody that's of her own gender, specifically."_

_Rachel nodded. "I will do my best. I love you, Jesse."_

_Jesse nodded. "Love you too."_

Rachel bit her lip as she looked at her reflection. The outfit she'd chosen to experiment with was... Out there. It was bold without being ridiculously over the top the way that Grease catsuit had been. Tentatively, she clicked a picture with her phone and sent it to Jesse.

Oh, Rachel. You are one bad girl.

When he texted back, it was one word that bred satisfaction: "_**Wow... " -Jesse**_

Her lips twitched as she stared at her now improved self. _**"Oh baby, baby..."**_

She imagined herself with Jesse at school. Rachel knew it was probably stupid to think that the way she could've dressed might have kept him from leaving across the country. It was selfish and ignorant but a girl could fantasize, right?

_**How was I supposed to know**_

_**That somethin' wasn't right?**_

Her eyes closed, reminiscing in the way his kisses on her neck felt and how they made her heart race and skin flush. Imagining it now, she shook her head, realizing just how close they'd been a few months ago to giving into their desires.

_**I shouldn't have let you go**_

_**And now you're outta sight**_

"I love you," Jesse whispered into the crook of her neck. They were both panting from the make-out session, enjoying the feeling of just being together. "Are you completely sure?"

Her imaginary self nodded. "Yes..."

He placed his lips to her neck again and she moaned.

_**Show me how you want it to be**_

_**Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now**_

_**Oh because**_

Her leg wound around his waist, leaving little space between them. He groaned at the new sensation as fearlessness coursed through Rachel's veins. Even if she was just imaging what it would be like to actually be that close to him, her body reacted as if it were true.

_**My loneliness is killin' me**_

_**I must confess I still believe**_

_**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**_

_**Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time**_

Jesse sighed as Rachel kept running her hands up and down his chest. She pushed him back a bit long enough to grab the hem of shirt and pulling it off swiftly. She smiled and kissed him fully on the mouth.

_**Oh baby baby, oh baby baby**_

He ran his hands across the smooth skin of her bare legs. The skirt rode up a bit, teasing them both with how close they were. Rachel's hand grabbed Jesse's and slid it higher up her thigh. His breath hitched and his eyes questioned her. She nodded once and sighed in contentment when he kissed her mouth again.

"God, Jesse..."

He groaned again at the friction. "Rach..."

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**How was I supposed to know**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**I shouldn't have let you go**_

But as the epitome of the fantasy approached, the scene shifted and suddenly Rachel found herself fully dressed in her usual clothes staring as Jesse boarded his plane to L.A.

_**I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now**_

_**Don't you know I still believe?**_

She needed him back no matter how cool she seemed during their Skype sessions. It was wrong, so wrong but she was being selfish and it was killing her to not stomp her foot and demand to have her boyfriend back. She was all alone now in Ohio. Her so called friends resented her most of the time, and Finn was up to no good (that much she knew).

Rachel felt extremely vulnerable and she was deflecting. Half of the reason why she was sporting such an extreme attire was because of Santana's remark and the need for Rachel to fit in but the other half was because she hoped that maybe this would bring Jesse back to her.

_**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**_

_**Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time.**_

* * *

"Wait, Mr. Schue. Why are you suddenly doing Britney with us?" Kurt asked. "I thought you said that it wasn't going to happen."

Mr. Schuester nodded. "I know what I said, Kurt and I'm sorry for that. But you had a point. I need to quit being so uptight and let loose. That's why I've chosen 'Toxic' for the pep assembly."

The girls clapped enthusiastically. "That's awesome. But I thought I said that I would be getting all the solos from now on. Is this a solo?" Brittany asked.

"It's... A group number, Brittany." Mr. Schue explained. "But if you'd like you're welcome to sing the beginning."

Brittany fist pumped the air.

"Okay, here we go."

* * *

"Anne." Rachel said, catching up to the brunette in the halls. "I'm excited about showing you the few good things McKinley has to offer. I'm sure Jesse mentioned glee club, right?"

Anne nodded, clearing her throat. "Yeah. He said it was a lot of fun."

"Why don't you join?" Rachel asked.

_It's safe to talk to Rachel. She's Jesse's girlfriend and it's okay._ Anne repeated in her head over and over again.

Anne shook her head. "I- I have horrible stage fright and I'm not that great of a singer, anyway."

Rachel sighed. "Anne, it'll be fun. When I joined it last year it was for selfish reasons- I wanted to have my name all over the yearbook and leave something behind for when I graduate but... Now? I enjoy it because music moves people. Mr. Schue is a great director and we need more people to join. It'll be good for you, I promise."

She shrugged. "I just don't think I'd fit in very well with singers..."

Rachel's lips twitched. "Glee's whole group is composed of misfits. Trust me when I say that there's no trouble or worry about fitting into glee club."

Anne stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"Really? You'll do it?" Rachel squealed, delighted.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt-"

"It won't! I promise!" Rachel said over-excitedly. She closed her mouth quickly as she saw Anne's facial expression. "Sorry. Sometimes I can get a bit carried away."

Anne smiled. "It's fine." The bell rang, disrupting both of the girls. Anne shifted slightly, "I guess I'll be in the choir room next week? Because I still have to change my schedule and all that."

"Yes, fourth and sixth period and then again for an hour after-school. Is that okay with you?" Rachel asked. She noticed that Anne still looked overly hesitant with her decision.

"Yeah- Yeah, it's fine."

* * *

Anne waited until Rachel retreated to her next class to walk into the auditorium. The stage floor was glossy from where she could she and she gulped. It had been a while since she'd stepped on a stage and actually sang.

You can't keep doing this to yourself, she thought silently. You can't keep distancing yourself from something that defines who you are- despite the mistakes you've made.

She bit her lip and walked cautiously upstage. Anne turned to face the house and let out a strangled breath. She cleared her throat.

_**"Twenty seconds on the backlog, overtime-" **_she winced at how low and scratchy her voice came out. It had definitely been a while since she sang and she was a little rusty.

_Maybe this is pointless._ She thought. A few moments later she shook her head. _No it isn't. You just need to break it in again._

_**"Twenty seconds on the backlog, overtime," **_she sang quietly._** "Just twenty seconds 'til we're swept by the tide,"**_

She closed her eyes, thinking back to her old school and all those jerks who'd made fun of her for the way that she looked. She knew there wasn't anything wrong with her but it was the constant torment that slowly broke down her self-esteem. Now all she saw in her reflection was someone pathetic- someone useless and all too irrelevant. Then she thought about that boy-that boy who had, at one point in time, made her feel like she was worth fighting for. But like everything good in her life, it was erased. Anne wasn't even completely sure what had happened. One day she just woke up and he wouldn't speak to her.

_**"We're treading water in the dead of night," **_she breathed again. _**"And we're speechless, just speechless."**_

* * *

The week was over before anybody knew it. With the Britney number at the pep rally, a complete fiasco, behind them, the club was back on its way to preparing for Sectionals. Mr. Schue had just finished talking about the importance of some type of genre when there was a soft knock on the door.

Rachel smiled. It was Anne, wearing a slightly cautious look. And although she didn't know much about the girl, Jesse had told her enough to explain why she needed to be Anne's friend and vice versa. It seems like she had a lot in common with her, especially the familiar feeling of being a victim to severe bullying.

Mr. Schuester motioned for her to come in and Anne smiled small. "Hi. Um, I'm here to audition?"

"Of course, you must be Anne St. James. Please, whenever you're ready." Mr. Schuester took a seat next to Finn, waiting patiently as Anne set her stuff down.

"Okay..." she whispered softly. She gulped and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Okay..."

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**_

_**and curse at the wind.**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched**_

_**as he tried to reassemble it.**_

She thought about her parent's failed marriage; about how the institution itself wasn't worth it and as far as she was concerned, that love wasn't worth anything. Not love for another person or love for what you do in life. Nothing.

_**And my momma swore**_

_**that she would never let herself forget.**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**_

Rachel smiled small, she was glad she'd been able to convince Anne to audition for glee club. And Anne had a great voice, it filled what needed to be filled- a contemporary voice. Rachel knew Anne was reserved- a bit too reserved for her own liking, but she felt sympathy towards her because at one point in her life, Rachel was like that, too. She bit her lip, checking her phone screen for any voice-mails from Jesse.

None.

_**But darling,**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

The nerves started fading away as Anne kept the song going. All she had to think about was the music, the chord progressions and how it took her into another world- one where there wasn't pain or utter loneliness.

_**Maybe I know somewhere**_

_**deep in my soul**_

_**that love never lasts.**_

_**And we've got to find other ways**_

_**to make it alone.**_

_**Or keep a straight face.**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**keeping a comfortable distance.**_

_**And up until now I've sworn to myself**_

_**that I'm content with loneliness.**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**_

Rachel frowned, a bit dismayed at the fact that Jesse hadn't called her back. It'd been what, five days since they last talked? She knew that he had classes to worry about but he could've at least sent her a message or something. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to extreme measures...

_Don't be a freaky paranoid girlfriend. _She thought to herself. She blinked, trying to focus on Anne's performance instead but she couldn't fully ignore the feeling that she was slowly yet surely drifting away from her boyfriend. Distance was such a block in a relationship and she had always known that's what drove a lot of couples apart.

_**Well you are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

Anne let it all fade away. She let go of her stubborn mother, she erased all thoughts of her coward of a father, she let her thoughts of Connor, the boy she'd mooned over, fade into oblivion. All that mattered was that she loved music and with it, she felt secure. Maybe this glee club thing would be a good thing. Maybe then she'd break out of her shell- maybe she'd finally be able to trust people again- to let them in.

Maybe all of this would be _a good thing._

_**And I'm on my way to believing.**_

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek, checking again. Nothing. The pit in her stomach grew more prominent.

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**_

* * *

_Tell me what your thoughts were!_

_-Fanatic4Fiction_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**I'm just going to say to those of you who are younger than 17: being a junior in high-school is so hard. There's so much work and exams that are so crucial for senior year. Now, I'm not going to complain further because I have to (shocker) get back to studying for AP exams. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! My exams are over in two weeks so, I'll be updating more frequently then. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was the usual Monday for Rachel. In fact, it had been a rather boring and uneventful two weeks since Jesse's younger sister Anne had joined the glee club.

But there was something plaguing Rachel, something that made her stomach knot up and not in the good way when you had a crush. No, this was the I-think-my-boyfriend-may-want-to-dump-me kind of knotting in the gut.

So as she sat down idly in her usual spot in the choir room, she couldn't help but fidget. She's texted and texted Jesse to no avail. The only message she'd received was indirectly; Anne had told her that Jesse had said 'hi'.

What the hell was going on?

"Mr. Schue, I have something to say," Finn said, raising his hand. Mr. Schuester nodded and motioned for him to come up. When Finn did, he took a deep breath. "Something happened to me-I can't really get into it but it's shaken me to the core."

"Oh my god, he's coming out," Puck whispered to Quinn. The blonde's lips twitched.

"Yes," Finn announced. Mr. Schue covered his mouth. "There is a man who has recently come into my life."

Kurt arched his brow.

"And that man is Jesus Christ."

Rachel momentarily lapsed out of her own personal rambling to stare at Finn, jaw dropping.

Behind her, Puck shifted. "That's way worse."

"And I know there are others in here who dig him, too."

Quinn smiled as she covered her mouth, her other hand grabbing Puck's.

"I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him in music. You know, pay tribute to Jesus."

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, if I wanted to sing about Jesus I'd go to church. The reason I don't is because is because most churches don't think very much of gay people. Or women. Or science."

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here."

"I agree," Quinn said at last. "I had a very hard year and I turned to God a lot for help. I for one wouldn't mind saying thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Santana snapped. "That it didn't come out a lizard baby?"

Puck moved at that remark but Quinn held him back.

"Whenever I pray I fall asleep." Brittany commented.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Well, guys. Maybe our song selections don't have to be about Jesus but they can be about spirituality."

Puck made a face.

"You got a problem with Jesus?" Finn asked angrily.

"Oh, no, I don't have a problem with the guy," Puck said. "I'm a total Jew for Jesus. He's my number one peep. What I don't like seeing is people using J-Money to cramp everybody's style. Because it seems to me that true spirituality-or whatever it is you want to call it- is about enjoying the life you've been given. I mean, I see the face of God every time I make out with Quinn."

Quinn shook her head, face-palming herself.

"Okay, that doesn't make much sense," Rachel said. "In fact, it's stupid."

"Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" Puck countered. Rachel rolled her eyes as Puck shot up from his chair. "At this time I'd like to continue my streak of songs by only Jewish artists."

* * *

"Have you talked to Jesse recently?" Rachel asked Anne, her legs moving faster to catch up to the younger girl.

Anne blinked, shaking her head. "I talked to him a couple days ago. Why? Is something wrong?"

Rachel frowned. He'd talked to his sister but he hadn't bothered to send her a text or email or a simple voice-mail.

"Do you know if he's mad at me for some reason?" Rachel asked again.

Anne shook her head again, the bell ringing. "I have to get to chemistry but, I'll let Jesse know you want to talk to him."

Rachel nodded as the halls began to clear. She had a free period and she wanted to hear Jesse's voice. She wanted to tell him that she missed him so much and wondered why he hadn't bothered to call. Tentatively, she pulled out her phone. Her hands were clammy.

Dialing the number hastily, she slowly placed the phone to her ear, waiting with every ring of the other end. She heard heels clanking quickly behind her and saw Ms. Pillsbury hurrying to Mr. Schue's office. Something was wrong. Something didn't feel right.

Her movements were slow as she walked in the direction of her director and Ms. Pillsbury. They were going to the French class and she racked her brain on who she knew that was in there.

Her heart stopped. Kurt.

"Kurt, can we speak with you for a moment?" Mr. Schue whispered. It was low but Rachel right behind him, close enough to hear. She saw Kurt's face shift into a deep frown, his hands growing stiff. He stood up and walked closer to Mr. Schue.

"The hospital called... It's- It's your dad."

"What- What happened?" Kurt stuttered in a panic. Rachel could see him shaking slightly.

"He- He had a heart attack."

Kurt gulped, his eyes filling with tears. That's when Rachel broke, stepping forward. He was her friend- best friend- even. She should be there to support him.

"Kurt, I'll take you," she said.

Kurt nodded quickly as Mr. Schuester led them out.

* * *

The bell rang as the rest of the glee club filed into the choir room. Kurt had been sitting there alone all morning, his mind thinking about his dad's condition and wondering if the words he'd said were enough to make him wake up from the coma.

But it hadn't worked so far. He stood up to receive the usual hugs that other people give to the person of misfortune. It was a ritual thing- almost robotic as he took the hugs, his smile meaning absolutely nothing.

Santana walked up but didn't hug him. "I'm sorry about your dad's heart attack, Kurt."

"Thank you, Santana." Kurt croaked. Brittany muttered something about a book report and handed him a packet written in crayon. He looked at it gently before sighing.

Finn stalked in quickly, his voice firm. "What the hell is going on? I just heard about your dad from my mom- why do I feel like I'm the last one to know?"

"Well, I'm sorry Finn but it didn't occur to me to call you because he's not you dad. He's mine," Kurt said bitterly. He was tired of talking about it when he felt so guilty. The last conversation he'd had with his dad had been about Kurt not wanting to spend time with him. Now, he was afraid he never would again.

"Yeah? Well, he's the closest I'm ever going to get!" Finn raised his voice a bit. "I know it may not look like it but-" he swallowed, voice calmer."I thought we were sort of a family."

Kurt said nothing, sitting down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't like hearing about it just because some guys were talking about it in gym class."

Kurt blinked, his robotic movements taking his own stuff out of the chair next to him so Finn could sit.

"Hey, guys." Mr. Schuester announced. "Our thoughts and prayers are all with Kurt and his dad."

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes said. "I've been struggling to find the words to say to Kurt. I realized that I don't want to say it, I want to sing it."

The director motioned for her to come down. Mercedes handed the pianist her sheet music. "It's a song about being in a very dark place and turning to God. It's a spiritual song, is that okay Mr. Schue?"

He nodded.

* * *

"Can you believe that Kurt doesn't believe in God?" Tina stated, fixing her colorful extensions.

The toilet flushed and Quinn stepped out of the stall, turning the faucet on whilst shaking her head. "How can someone not believe in God?"

"I think we should all just calm down about this," Rachel stated, adjusting her skirt. "Let him believe what he wants-who are we to stop him?"

"But if he doesn't believe then he won't earn salvation." Quinn said. "In my church, it's all about repentance. Kurt can achieve this, but if he thinks like that..."

"Maybe Rachel has a point," Anne said softly. All three girls turned to look at her by the door. She had been waiting on Rachel because she was her ride home. "I mean, churches preach about acceptance but the second someone thinks differently or strays a bit from the rules, the person is deemed a sinner. I say, let him be who he wants to be." she held onto the straps of her bag. "Why go through life abiding by the rules and living by what somebody else says? When would you ever get full reign of your own life?"

Quinn pursed her lips. "I think this is the first time I've ever heard you speak that much at a given time."

Anne's face went red. "I- I-"

"No need," Quinn answered. She looked at Rachel. "I get it now. But Kurt's beliefs doesn't mean we can't still be there for him, right?"

All the girls agreed.

* * *

_"If you don't all mind, I would appreciate it if you all just left," Kurt said, biting back angry tears. He'd told them not to. He'd sided with Sue Sylvester so they wouldn't go and sing religious songs for him and his dad. Now they had the nerve to sing in his father's hospital room._

_"We were just trying to help," Quinn said softly._

_"I understand but I think it'd be better if I were alone with my dad." he watched the lady take out her needles. Maybe acupuncture would work._

_"We just wanted to do something," Rachel told Kurt before walking out slowly. Mutters of friends and of doctors filling the halls._

_Things were bad and looking worse by the minute. Rachel couldn't help and she couldn't deflect the fact that maybe this was it. The epitome of her relationship with Jesse was over and it was practically over._

Now she just had to wait for the call. Her small hands clutched her cellphone close as Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room.

"I know things have been looking morose lately. But I want to celebrate some good news for our little family." he looked to Finn. "Let's congratulate Finn on being the quarterback again and leading our football team to victory for their second game."

The club clapped emptily, Finn's face looking guilty.

"Yeah, too bad that Sam kid had to have his arm basically ripped off." Puck commented. "Sucks that it had to happen but it's good to have you back in the saddle, brother."

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt asked from the very back. He stepped down and turned to face the group. "I just wanted to thank everybody for their efforts but as of right now, my father's condition remains the same." he let out a big breath. "I need to express myself. With your permission Mr. Schue, I've prepared a number for the occasion."

Mr. Schuester nodded. "Of course, Kurt."

"On the day of my mom's funeral when they were lowering her body to the ground, I was crying. That was it, it was the last time I was ever going to see her. I remember I looked up at my dad- I just wanted him to say something, just something to make me feel like my whole word wasn't over," he stated.

The group was silent.

"And he just took my hand and squeezed it. Just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me... That was enough. This is for my dad."

_**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**_

_**I think you'll understand**_

_**When I'll say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand...**_

Kurt had taken his dad for granted. He hadn't thought that Burt really understood Kurt's ways. But Burt had just been trying to spend some time with his son. Yet Kurt was stubborn and stupid to reject is advances when he should have agreed. After all, nobody really knew when or how they would die. He should've been making efforts to spend time with his dad. It was all he had.

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

His mother was gone. His father was all Kurt had. He remembered how broken and lost he'd felt when his mom had died and how terrible it was to lose someone. His father had been the only person to console his tears-if Kurt lost him he didn't know what he would do. How he would go on without his father's support.

_**Oh please, say to me**_

Rachel looked down. She was being selfish- so selfish to be thinking of just Jesse when one of her best friends was in pain and was lost. She needed to be there for Kurt one-hundred percent. It was obvious that Jesse didn't want to contact her, otherwise he would have called or... Something.

_**You'll let me be your man**_

_**And please, say to me**_

_**You'll let me hold your hand**_

_**Now let me hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

But Rachel's heart was being persistent. It just wouldn't agree with her mind. It ached to just be with Jesse. To have him hold her and comfort her... She missed her safe place to land. The one person who was the ying to her yang. Her other half. And yes, they were still so young but it was the most real thing she'd ever felt. Her feelings for Finn in the past couldn't even come close to how she felt about Jesse.

And she was so sure he'd felt the same way. But now she didn't know what to feel.

_**And when I touch you I feel happy**_

_**Inside**_

_**It's such a feeling that my love**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

Kurt needed to let people in. He had to break that barrier he'd put up so nobody else would ever let him down. Coming out to his dad had been tough and for awhile he'd lost his dad's comfort. Then something changed. His dad accepted who Kurt was wholeheartedly without any remarks. For the longest time Burt was all he had-but as he saw the group, his heart seemed to contract from feelings.

_**Yeah, you've got that something**_

_**I think you'll understand**_

_**When I'll say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

These people, in front of him cared. He'd been rejecting their efforts the whole week when he should have been thankful for them. They were just trying to help and make him feel better. Well, he didn't want to do that anymore.

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

Rachel knew that Kurt felt their sympathy. They wanted everything to turn out fine for Kurt and his father. After everything the boy had been through in his life, from losing his mother and being ridiculed for being gay, to having his father on the brink of death was crazy. But enough, he was going to have to accept their help. After all, he won't be able to do this alone.

_**I wanna hold your hand.**_

* * *

Jesse will appear in the next chapter and you will find out why exactly he hasn't contacted Rachel in weeks. Bear with me, please! (Unless you're a guy and you want to_ bare_ with me. Haha, stale grammar jokes!)

-Fanatic4Fiction


End file.
